Eternally Wounded By You
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Izaya is having recent dreams on the accident that happened seven years ago, without his memory on that day he tried to figure out what happen on that accident which led him asking Shizuo, but little did he know it was more than the accident that he would figure out but the truth of who he really is.what was his connection with the recent killing in ikebukuro?...vampxpriest
1. Chapter 1

**_here i am trying to write fantasy~ enjoy reading_**

"TRAITOR!"

everyone froze as they heard the loud growl from the creature kneeling on the stone table, it was bounded by shackles, it's wrists, feet and neck. the chain were rattling it was connected on the old cave up in the mountains. Scrambling to their feet the white hooded priests panicked as the said creature started to tug the shackles that was bounded into him, its red eyes glowed in the dark as he forcefully tug the silver chain.

"he-he wasn't that strong before!" one of the priests shouted as he looked at his comrades who was also looking with awe at the creature. It continued to growl showing its sharp fangs as it's black wings continued to flap scattering black feathers everywhere. The priests started to worry when the post where the chain was linked was slowly shaking.

"what are you doing!" one of the priest with golden staff grabbed his comrade by his coat "you said you'd let him go!" the high priest growled as he looked at the older male in the same clothes as his.

"I will, is that what he is doing now?" a smirk graced upon the older priest as he looked at the creature who was emitting dark aura. The younger priest looked at the creature with a frown, murmuring its name he let go of the older priests collar, this organization will surely crumble down the high priest knew that from the moment they captured the demon vampire, conducting experiments and forbidden spells he often wonder how the creature was still able to collect itself from years of torture, gripping his staff he once again stared at the beautiful creature. Yes it was beautiful alluring that even when he already used a spell to shield him from the charm of the creature he couldn't stop admiring it. Swishing his long and pointy tail the creature tugged the chain and this time with great efforts the stone post collapse.

The high priest looked at all his comrades who was scrambling out of the cavern, the place will collapse soon, he glanced at the creature who was making a hiss as he tugged the silver chain of the post using his hands those black sharp nails was scratching the floor as he broke the chain on his feet and neck standing up his pointy ears heard a sound looking to the high priest he growled and releases a dark aura before flying out of the cave.  
"no, no… no" the high priest muttered as he ran outside the place dodging the falling stones on his way, how did everything became like this? This wasn't what he planned! While running he was being followed by the other priest.

"this is your fault high priest!"

"don't point your finger on me low level priest! If it wasn't for your superior this should have not happened! He angered him!"

"that's because you didn't report to us that he understands our language, all this years we thought he can't understand anything!"  
the high priest glared at the two younger priests and said nothing, it was true though. "I already tamed him you should be thankful for that! Yet you…you!" seeing the exit of the cave he ran faster before the place would cave in but only pausing when he looked down at the town.

"shi.. this is .." his eyes widen as he saw the angry flame consuming the town, hearing the screams and cry of the villagers, this has finally gone out of control. He needs to stop this and certainly no one would stop this creature, he knew what the superior was up to, he wants to see the full extent power of the demon vampire and he would sacrifice anyone for that desire. He won't allow it, by releasing all of the creatures power he will eventually devoured by it and ending up destroying himself, he won't allow that.. he can't. taking a deep breath he raised his golden staff.

"oi what are you going to do!" one of the other male looked at him as if he was going to commit a sin.

"I will end this foolishness you can tell that to the superior and we all know no one can stop me" he glared and stomp the staff into the ground before disappearing in their eyes.

"the superior needs to know this, report to him now!"

Arriving at the burning village the high priest looked around to see the villagers being burned to death, others were being murdured. He continued to walk and looked around sensing the creatures presence the high priest was greeted by a surprise attack dodging it without any fail, he looked back to meet the dead gaze of the demon vampire who was smirking at him tilting his head in an impossible way as it walked towards him dragging the axe he had as he flapped his wings giggling.

"you… you…hihi… did you enjoy the show? ne~" the creature said as he licked the axe. A shiver ran through the high priest as he looked at the demon vampire.

"this isn't you" he replied.

"ohhh.. who isn't who? You? Me? ahaha… "

"get a hold of yourself, please… you know me right? You-"

"oh yes I know you! You the human who made me become like this, you the human who betrayed me! Traitor!" he screamed as the dark lines on his skin was becoming darker and it was spreading on his neck already covering the skin that used to be so pale. "Traitor!" he screamed again and raised his axe ready to attack the high priest. "you the human who sugar coat everything you said, I cursed the day I met you!" he continued to rant and attack while the high priest was only avoiding, he don't want to hurt the creature, he never wanted to hurt that beautiful being.

"I don't want to do this but I have to, it's the only way to save you and if it means you will hate me forever it's fine" the high priest said as he started to chant his spell. The creature growled and gripped the axe tighter as he flew his way to attack the high priest but was being restrained by an invisible thread pinning the angry creature down the ground. "let me go! " he growled and tried to break free but it was impossible the thread seems to be tighter that the silver chains, gasping he looked at the high priest as he chanted the spell in deep concentration as he felt lightheaded. "no…no..no!" he yelled as he realized that the high priest was cleansing him. The dark markings on his body was slowly decreasing, revealing his pale skin, his pure red eyes was slowly showing the black slit on his cat like eyes.  
the high priest was trembling as he continued to chant cleansing the evil aura that was emitted by the creature, he didn't imagine it would be this strong, he knew it was strong but it never crossed his mind that it will drain his energy so bad that his golden hair was starting to fade on its original colour ending the chant and the cleansing he dropped into his knees and breathed hard as he looked at the raven creature in front of him who fainted.  
"haa.. nn.." the high priest used his staff to support himself from falling, looking around he sensed another presence coming. "shit! Ugh! Pardon me lord for swearing" he muttered as he stood up and carried the creature on his arms and ran away finding a secluded area he placed the raven on the ground and drew a circle using his staff and placed him inside the finished carving. Gripping his staff he chanted another spell, he needed more time for this spell, and he knows the consequences that would wait if he survived finishing the spell. That If he _**DID **_survive.  
The superior along with his comrades searched for the high priest who they assume had already the creature in his care. Following the presence of strong magical power he found the high priest and the creature, a smirk was making on his face before he noticed what the high priest was doing.  
"sh- I mean superior the high priest was using a barrier spell, we can't take any further step from here" one of the apprentice said as he looked at his superior.  
"using a dimensional and barrier spell at the same time, I won't expect anything least from this high priest." The superior touched the barrier and smirked extending his hand the bbrunette apprentice as he handed him his bow and arrow.

"There are some things that can pass through this barrier"

The creature opened his eyes and looked around before noticing that he was illuminated by different ray of lights inside the circle, looking up he growled to meet his captor, but he paused as he wondered who was the one casting a spell on him, he doesn't look like much the high priest, because he had brown hair, the high priest had golden hair like sun, but his face-

"wah!" his eyes widen as his captor dropped into his knees an arrow sticking into his chest as blood started to ooze from the wound. As the high priest fell on the ground he saw the council that trapped him for twenty years in that cave, he growled but before he could move he looked down at the now brunette priest without him realizing that he was the high priest he looked at the brunettes hand reaching for him, the creature was still on doubt on what to do, he heard the other said something.

"its okay if you hate me, as long as you are safe.." the high priest reaches his hand to touch it on the creatures hand and squeezed it.  
"remember that I love you, no matter what you are ..." the creature could feel his body slowly disappearing as he saw the smile and final words of the person

who saved him.

"Izaya…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_another chapter, im not sure about this one but i hope this would turn out good, anyway reviews of what do you think.. thanks_**

**_i don't own Durarara or any of the characters._**

_I looked at the blond in front of me, as he gripped the collar of my school uniform he was telling something, but I can't hear him, I just stared at him until I felt the whole place shook with impact the glass window shattered as everything took slow motion. The blond loosen his grip at my shirt due to the shock, everything was flying the books, pencils, cell phones, shattered glasses and some make up even the flick blade I was gripping earlier escaped from my hand. I saw the blond reached for me why does his face look so troubled, he was shouting I tried to reach for his hand but before my fingertips could touch his, another strong impact made me lose sight of him as I hit my head at the glass window, I heard screams and drowning noises as the place was slowly sinking in the depths of water. Feeling the water already drowning me I was clinging at the roof to breath sucking a deep breath I dove under water and looked for an escape route, seeing all other bodies floating I figured they are all dead, the others maybe swam up alive, pushing the bodies I bang my fist in the glass window the need of air is needed, I was choking feeling the water pushing its way on my throat and nose as I struggled to breath I continued to bang my fist helplessly and weakly. The water was hurting my eyes and was strangling me it doesn't feel good, it feels so deadly its killing me slowly until-_

"hah!" the raven haired man jolted and sat up immediately trying to even his breathing that was coming on short pants, coughing so hard that he gripped his throat, sweat dripping on his brows. That was the third night this week that he had that dream, and he woke every night feeling like he was drowning. He keeps on wondering why he kept on dreaming about the accident seven years ago. looking around he saw the time on his bedside table the numbers were displayed in red.

"2:46 am"

getting up was a trouble, lately he was so tired, he felt like his body was being numb and the fact that he kept on waking every night due to this constant dreams, he felt so uneasy. This things need to stop he needs to stop this dream, however part of him doesn't want to. _What If I'll remember what happen that day? What if I could finally discover what happened that day?_ Orihara Izaya thought as he rubbed his temples, to ease the headache that was starting to crawl into his system. Thinking too much about this things is very unlikely him, he is the Orihara Izaya who knows everything, yet he forgot an important thing that happened 1st of april seven years ago, the only thing he remembered that time is the scene on his dream.

"tsk, this is too much" he got up and grabbed his phone as he made a call, he was sure whoever he was calling will probably curse him for making a phone call at this time, waiting a couple of minutes he listened at the ringing before a sleepy voice answered him.

"hell…oo.."

"shinra"

"eh! Izaya? What's wrong are you hurt?" Shinra sat up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes, wondering why the hell the informant called.

"nothing, I just want to ask you something"

"what! you called me three in the morning to ask something?! Is that really important that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Idiot! Would I even bother myself to call you if it's not important! And correction it's still 2:57 am" the line fell silent, izaya sighed and ran a hand on his raven hair "I need to know what happen in the accident"

"oh god Izaya, that was seven years ago! I told you right! The paramedics rescued you"

"no shinra I want to know what happen before the accident"

"izaya I can't tell you because I don't know, that day I can't find you, you weren't in the shrine along with the others."  
izaya sighed and lay down again with a thud looking outside his window with a frown on his lips, he needs to know, he really wants to know what happened. He felt like something was missing in his life, from that day, something he couldn't quite pinpoint as if it was begging to be remembered. "Shinra, if you remember something, even just a bit tell me" he murmured and looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"why are you asking about it?"

"since april 1 this I had these dreams that kept on repeating and I had them three days straight, its stressing me so much that's why I want to get rid of it"

"the only thing I know is when we returned to the bus, you sat at the farthest seat Shizuo was growling and stomped towards you, the weird thing is your conversation with him seemed serious"

"thanks shinra"

"sure, though I hope I was helping you.."

"you are" and with that said izaya shut his phone and tossed it on the bedside table, and rolled over to his side taking a deep breath, perhaps he should go back to sleep and pay a certain someone in ikebukuro tomorrow. Yes the idea is good as he was about to close his eyes when a throbbing pain made its way on his head, "ugh.." crawling to the bedside table he gripped his head, the pain was so much that he felt like Shizuo was pounding a vending machine in his head over and over again, every move hurts so he struggled to grabbed the pain killer and a glass of water he already prepared. He didn't expect to have this head ache tonight the last time it happened was three days ago he thought it had vanished but no. breathing so hard he lay back again and closed his eyes waiting sleep to take over him.

_**I can't bear looking at you with all those scars…**_

_**Do you want this? It's called apple…**_

_**You are beautiful ..huh? no im being honest.. I won't lie to you..**_

Crimson eyes fluttered open looking around the suns ray burned his eyes, groaning he covered his eyes with his forearm and closed his eyes. _Another dream? _It was only a voice of one person, a husky and calm voice. Thought is doesn't have any scenes just darkness, and the voice as if it was talking to him he even felt his head shake. _This is all getting weird_ sitting up he stretches and heard a few bone cracked. Swinging his feet from the bed he went in the bathroom to take shower as he made his morning routine.

Downstairs his secretary was busy filing the stack of paper on her desk, glancing up on her employers room, she wondered what took the morning person like izaya to wake up this late , she even prepared the breakfast and was really having the urge to poison the bastard. With a sigh she pushed back her hair as she sat down and started sorting the papers when she heard the room upstairs opening he saw the informant already on his black v-neck shirt and jeans waking towards his desk and sat down.

"wow, did you went out last night?"

"much to your concern I did not.. why?" izaya answered flatly as he massaged his temples before turning his computer on and waited.

"you look so tired, and stressed and pale" she said with her poker face and glanced down to her papers, izaya smirked as he typed the password of his beloved source of information.

"getting worry about me Namie-san? Please don't fall for me~" he chuckled and started to browse the net for another news and happenings that took over last night, new and fresh info are always in high prices. On the other table his secretary scoffed "oh please don't flatter yourself"

"oh.. this again.. this thing kept on happening for the past few days" izaya said and clicked another link to a much resourceful site.

"what?"

"20 years old Sachiko Nishima was killed last night, police says the girl was on her way home from a local bar when she was killed. The police can't identify the weapon being used, it was more like she was being attacked by a huge animal, there are bite marks on her neck and her body had a lot of huge scratches" pausing he looked at the photo and grimace before continuing "there had been many reports of death caused by this said 'animal' who only comes late at night"

"tch.. another unknown entity after the slasher."

"hehe.. you are right let see, how many 'unknown entity' had been in Ikebukuro, the black rider, the slasher the killing machine and Hollywood…. Hmm.. is shizu-chan counted? Maybe I think so~ but Namie-san this the they so called 'huge animal' resembled to another creature don't you think? Sounds like a vampire~"

"as if those exist" she huffed and rolled her eyes. "what is this ancient time?"  
izaya stretches on his seat as he smiled. "you don't know, just look at the black rider moving without a head..tch"

"why are you so interested in this now?"

"well you see, its what everyone is talking about, if I find out who this unknow entity is clients will flood to me and well, Im interested in this monster but of course Shizu-chan is my favourite—oh!speaking of Shizu-chan, im going to Bukuro namie –san " he smiled and turned his computer off before walking out of his apartment. Namie shook his head and huffed "he didn't even eat" she murmured as she continued to sort the files. Well at least no one is going to bother her for a while.

The streets of ikeburo is busy as always, cars speeding up in the streets as the workers started to hurry. Students afraid to be late its just the same as usual. The wind gushed through the streets of ikebukuro and swept through the blond locks of a certain bartender, not an exact bartender that you could spot in the bar, this one is just wearing them for clarification of 'stay away with the guy in a bartender outfit'. With a sigh Shizuo Heiwajima puffed his stick of nicotine before looking up the sky his nose scrunch as he sniffed the air. A familiar scent, really, really familiar that it bought his veins to pop out. Cracking his knuckles he surveyed the place, his employer isn't around yet, they decided to meet in the west park but it seems he is going to make a detour. Spotting a oh so familiar parka Shizuo gripped the nearest sign post and made his declaration of war.

"IZAAAAYYAAAAA-KUUUUUN~"  
izaya flinched and looked back with a smile on his face "ara~ Shizu-chan! Thank goodness I don't have to look for you, spares me trouble" he smirked and twirled around.

"tch! Your stench is already swarming in the city! You flea! I told you to stay out of ikebukuro"

"I didn't came here to play" izaya said simply as he took a step forward.

"ha! Like hell I would care! If you didn't came here to play, what to do you want then? Hah!"

"information"

Shizuo's brow raised as he dropped the sign and lit another stick of his cigarette. "information? I don't want to get involve in your shit"

"I want information about the accident seven years ago" Izaya said in a serious tone, Shizuo flinched and looked at the informant _shit, he's dead serious_ the blond thought as he exhaled the smoke before looking back at the raven. "why are you asking me that? Didn't Shinra told you we got on a school trip, the bus fell on the bridge and then that's that"

"'I know that! What I want to know is what happen before that?!" izaya was already yelling, he was losing his cool already, he just needed to know that's all. Shizuo flinched again and clenched his fist as he went closer to izaya.

"like I know, did you really think I know what you are doing all the time? Hah! You don't deserve my time why should I know what you are doing in that shrine" Shizuo then looked away and sighed trying to still stay calm. "even if I know, I won't tell you because if you really want to know, then you should remember it on your own" Shizuo said as he turned away and started to walk on the other direction.

_you need to remember it izaya… you have too!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**yay! thanks for the reviews everyone im so happy! here's another chapter i hope you like it and continue reading, please review**_

_**i don't own durara or any of the characters**_

After that talk with Shizuo, Izaya slowly went back to view his beloved humans from a tall building standing on the ledge and slowly walked spreading his arms to meet the cold air of the night. How long did he spent his time here? In this building, looking down to his humans izaya always wondered why he had a strong attachment to humans, and he felt so superior to them but he didn't dare question it anymore and just accepted what he was. Stopping on his tracks izaya's vision swirled as the throbbing pain on his head came, he didn't expect it, he knows it only occurred rarely and during late night. It wasn't late yet. Balancing himself he hopped off the building before he loses his balance and fell.

"ugh!" reaching for his jacket pocket he took out two pain killers which he brought with him luckily, not contented he pop another one and sat on the floor to wait for the pain to subside.

_**free me…**_**  
**

**"**who's there!?" the raven shot up and clench his knife pointing it on random direction as soon as he heard those words.

_**free me… now..  
**_

"show yourself.." he started to back away from the door, he was scared, he wondered why, no one ever did scare him, but this… it bought chills to him. _Wait! What if this…what if this was the attacker on the reports?_ He asked himself.

_**do it… now..  
**_

izaya grabbed the door handle and made his flight down stairs, he ran to the stairs not waiting for the elevator.

_**there is no escape… you have to free me now..  
**_

bursting out of the door he went out of the building and run to the nearest alley back to Shinjuku but as he turned left he bumped into something that made him sit on the ground due to the impact, scratching his head and shaking it lightly he looked to the object that made him fall, instead his eyes widen since it was not an object.

"shi.."

"you flea! Running into you twice this day!" Shizuo growled as he picked up izaya by the collar and shook him. Izaya glared daggers at his captor and sighed. "I don't really have the plan to run into twice either, I want to go home and someone is chasing me so excuse me" Izaya tried to pry the iron grip on his collar. Running twice with shizuo is just so unlucky, really fate is not in favour to him this day and now that he recalled, where was the one chasing him?

"oh? So did you think I would let you go? Hah! I got you now" he smirked and shoved izaya's form into the nearest wall and stared at him for a moment contemplating what should he do.

"shit" Izaya murmured and groaned as the throbbing of his head came back "I said let me go!" he glared at shizuo and pushed him away using all his strength that made Shizuo flew through the opposite side of the wall creating a crack. His eyes widen as he stared at Shizuo who shook his head and looked at the raven in disbelief "what the fuck! How did.." but before he could finish his question izaya ran away from the scene.

**it finally started…**_**  
**_

Shizuo flinched as he heard a voice and looked around before slowly making his way out, the glare on izaya's eyes was different it gave him chills. Taking out his cigarette he lighted it and made his way back home.

Izaya freaked out, he really did freak out. _What was that? Why did? How?_ He growled and continued to ran hailing a cab and went to Shinjuku, he want to go home straight and fast, walking would take him long running is exhausting. Leaning back against his seat he took another pill to swallow. Something is definitely wrong with him, he knew that for sure perhaps calling Shinra would be a help, his dreams is stressing him, his body is tired, its all too weird maybe a rest would do? Leave town for a while or something but the thought made Izaya grimace he still had job from Shiki. Releasing a sigh he looked through the mirror to meet the eyes of the driver that was staring at him curiously.  
"do you mind if you keep your eyes to the road where it belongs" Izaya said and closed his eyes.

_The stone walls around me were so dark, the place is dark as well but what made me wonder is where the hell I am. This is clearly not Ikebukuro not Shinjuku, the place looks old I must be in a cave then, but what am I doing in a cave? I wondered and surveyed the place before I saw I was chained wrist, feet and neck, panic starts to shot on my brain but before I could move a muscle I heard footsteps approaching, turning around I saw a man in a white hood with golden designs, he was carrying a staff as he walked towards me.  
_

_"how have you been?" he asked and stood In my front, I tried to answer but nothing would go out my mouth. I tried to make the face of the man but it was so hidden in the hood that I can only see his lips as he smiled. "I guess you are doing ok," I just stared at him and flinched as he ruffled my hair. But instead of leaning on the  
__gentle touch I hissed and tried to scratch him which he avoided easily._

_"you still don't like me huh? don't worry I'll be with you from now on"_

Izaya sat up immediately and took on a deep breath. _A dream another one, but its weird and it seemed so real_. A hand was brought on his temples and looked around the place. "huh?" his eyes widen as he noticed that he was already on his bedroom. Scratching his head as he tried to recall what happened last night. _Yeah well I paid the cab as I could remember… jeez weird…_ izaya sat up and went straight to the bathroom to wash his face, looking at the mirror he noticed a small red stain on his chin and rubbed it, now where the hell did he get this? He shook his head and run the faucet washing his face, rubbing the stain on his chin. The raven looked up to meet his reflection on the mirror and gasped in horror as he backs away.

"what?... was that?" Blinking a couple of seconds he saw his bewildered expression on the mirror, the thing he saw in the mirror with a flash was a monster.

"ugh! Im hallucinating!"

Walking down stairs he saw his secretary sorting the files in his table, upon noticing his presence the woman huffed as she went back to her seat again. "you look lifeless today than the usual " she commented as izaya slumped down on his chair with a thud.

"think so? Ahh.. stress is really killing me"

"stress? Tch you could be stress too huh?" she smirked and went through one of their clients file.

"you don't understand, shut up cause im just paying you!" izaya raised his voice as he placed his feet on his desk. Namie stared at his employer curiously, _he raised his voice, its's quite rare_.

"do you have some meds, something for hallucination? Yknow"

"are you doing drugs?"

"no im not! What? do you have some or none?" he glared at his secretary.  
as soon as Namie met his gaze she felt her hair stood as he ruminated through her desk. "I had but I didn't bright it, tomorrow maybe"

"tsk!" he slammed his fist on the table and stood up "useless! I'll go to shinra" he said and grabbed his fur coat walking away from his apartment.

"he was so pissed.. mood swings?"

Izaya was so pissed, he can't describe what he felt, he was just pissed. Maybe this is what Shizuo feels pissed without good reason. Walking through an empty alley, it's the nearest route to the doctors apartment. As he walked another searing pain went through his head that made him lean back to the wall. his vision became blur as he closed his eyes a scene played through his mind.  
_  
"you don't know what you are talking about!" I spat as I glared hard at the blond in my front, the place was filled with trees. Probably on the woods.  
_

_"I know! And I meant what I said!" shizuo spat back and looked down as he tried to calm down and reached for my arm but I swatted it away and pushed him with all my might.  
_

_"don't touch me!"  
_

_"iza-!?"_

_"SHIZUO!"  
_

Izaya snapped on his trance and rubbed his head as he tried to calm his breathing. His harsh breathing filled the alley and starts making his way towards Shinra's apartment. Now a bit of clue is being discovered that day, he was arguing with Shizuo, but that clue had led to more troubling questions.  
_what are we arguing about?  
why are we alone?  
why am I so pissed at him?  
what did he said that he meant?  
what happen after that?  
_"ugh!" Izaya gripped his hair so hard to let him focus to where he was going, his body feels weak all of the sudden as he used the wall to support himself as he walk and the place were swirling. Izaya took a deep breath as he fell on the ground cutting his vision in the world of darkness.

"nn.." Izaya groaned as he slowly blinked the consciousness out of him, looking around he was confused what happened and where he was. He remembered fainting in the alley and then.. no no more anymore.

"ah! Your awake! Does your head hurts?"

"shi.. shinra?" Izaya sat down and rubbed his head as Shinra smiled as he went and sat beside izaya, carrying a glass of water and a pills. "how are you feeling?"

"my head hurts .. a lot it's like being split open ugh.. shit"

"here this are pain killers its different than yours, its stronger"

"Shinra who brought me to you?" izaya asked after he popped the pill in his mouth and drank it, leaning against the couch. Shinra sighed dramatically "ah~ if it weren't for my beautiful Celtyy you have probably rotted on that alley~ oh my celty's time had been wasted by carrying you into her lovely ho-"

"where is she?"

"she just went to her other job"

"Shinra.. lately i.. ive been having some troubling dreams, they come every night now, its annoying and its stressing me, and today ive been hallucinating also yesterday I heard a voice a strange voice"

"hallucinating? Izaya you need rest, your work must be causing this. "

"am I going crazy?" izaya buried his face on his palm as he gripped his hair. "this can't be!"

"no! you are not.. izaya go home and rest.. I"ll give you this" Shinra grabbed a bottle of pills "this is a pain killer, the other one is t make you calm. When you feel like you are raging with anger or fear take one and it will help, leave on your work for the time being" Izaya took the bottles away and started to walk through the door and out of the apartment.

Shinra sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't understand, why do I have to lie to him, when you obviously cared for him, ne Shizuo-kun?" shinra turned to glance at the room near him and saw the blond bartender went out with a scowl on his face.

"who said I cared about the flea?"

"oh come on, you won't bring him here if you don't, so staying beside for an hour and watching with a worried face is what a normal person will do to the person he hated the most?"

"tch just shut up"

"just how many times did you saved izaya without him knowing hmm?" shinra smiled as Shizuo didn't answered. "so you are here because you want to consult something right?"  
Shizuo looked down for a moment and looked at Shinra "what izaya had been feeling is the same as what I feel except the headaches."

"huh?"

"Shinra ive been having strange dreams as well"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another chapter and thank you for all the reviews guys i really am happy to read all of it, please review more or suggest more if you feel like it anyway enjoy!**  
_

_I looked around the people in the bus, sitting on the end with just me alone since no one would really dare to sit beside me, terrified to be smash against the window if they piss me off well I don't blame them. I stared at the raven male who was sitting three seats away from me, my stare bore into his back for almost eternity but it wasn't a hateful glare, im just staring at him. Suddenly I recalled what happened earlier in the woods and got my anger boil out. Standing up I walked towards the raven and hoisted him up on his seat with his black gakuran and dragged him at the back.  
_

_"what the hell shizu-chan!"  
_

_"shut up" I growled and faced him and was stunned to see the flick blade already pointed at me. "put it down"  
_

_"why should i?"  
_

_"im talking to you seriously you don't have to use that"  
_

_"tch.. you talking? AhAhahaha… so funny!"  
_

_"izaya!" I grabbed his collar and leaned close to him. "tell me… tell me what's your answer… I want to hear it"  
_

_"Shizu-chan I.. "  
_

_a strong impact cut him off as I heard the glass window shuttered and everything was in slow motion, I grabbed for the pole to hold on into but I accidentally let go of the flea's collar and saw him stumbled away from me. everything is flying , books, pencils, bags and the students who were screaming. I reached out my hand to grab the raven and screamed. "IZAYA!" I felt his fingertips brushing against mine but another strong impact made me loose the sight of him as the bus hit the waters. I frantically looked around for escape since the bus was already sinking and the waters were fast devouring us. I took a deep breath and dove before breaking the window and swam up to the surface.  
_

_"shizuo!" I heard kadota yelled as he hoist shinra up to the waters and coughed violently "ugh! i.. I saw my life flash right in my front!" he yelled. Looking around I started to feel anxious.  
_

_"where's the flea!'' I screamed and searched the surface and saw some students swimming back, no… no sight of the raven. I remembered something he can't swim at all… no…  
_

_"IZAYA!"  
_

_" IZAYA! COME OUT YOU BASTARD! "  
_

_"IZAYA!"_

"Izaya!"  
the blond shot up as he panted, sweat trickled down his forehead and ran a hand through his hair to calm his breathing. Shizuo rubbed his temples as he looked around his small room, this dream had been going for days now, always on that day. Standing up he went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Why does that dream keep on appearing? Izaya drowning on that accident…

**you didn't save him…  
**

Shizuo flinched as he looked around to find the source of the voice.

**you didn't save him…  
**

**he's dead... **

the blond grasped his hair he can hear the voice in his thoughts, looking up the mirror he saw himself smiling gently with a look of evil.

**"he died that day…. " ** he and the voice in his thought said in unison, Shizuo was shocked and backed away from the mirror.

"no!" clenching his fist he punched the mirror and see it shattered in small pieces.

**it finally begun…**_  
_

He walked towards his living room after getting dressed, he looked around and saw the television was on when he didn't even touched it ignoring the though he decided to watch for a bit before going to work, he went to the kitchen and listened to the news being flashed as he grabbed a bottle of milk chugging it down with a content sigh.  
"another death had been reported by this mysterious murderer roaming the nights of Ikebukuro. Kyotaro Matsui a taxi driver had been found dead on his cab in Shinjuku, it was the first death in Shinjuku by the so called 'Clawing Doll' … reports says that the process was the same, the scratch wounds on the victims chest and the wound's on the neck that looked like a bite of a huge animal…" Shizuo paused and looked at the television where the pictures of the victim were displayed. He covered his mouth as he looked at it, even though it was a bit blur he just can't take the scene, he grabbed the remote control and turned it off as he grabbed his glasses and went out of the house.  
" 'bukuro is getting crazier and crazier now.." he mumbled under his breath as he walked, looking down he recalled how he found the flea yesterday.

Yesterday…

He was walking towards Shinra's place to consult something and while he was on his way he sniffed a familiar scent that irritates him at the same time excites him. He searched for the source and saw the flea unconscious in the alleyway, Shizuo ran towards the informant and checked him, he sighed on relief as he realized the raven just fainted. He wouldn't tell anyone but he was concerned about izaya. Scooping the informant in his arms as he walked towards the underground doctor's place, looking at the informant a memory came rushing back to him. Just how many times did he save Izaya and carried him like this? The last time he did it was back in that accident.

Shizuo knocked the door with his foot "oi! Shinra! Open up or i'll destroy your door" he growled and waited until the door was being opened by the cheerful underground doctor.

"Shizuo its good to see … you?" he paused as he realized the blond was carrying someone in his arms, and that someone happened to be izaya. "eh? What's-" the doctor stopped his ramblings as Shizuo went in and placed the flea on the couch.

"what happened to him?"

"I dunno, I just saw him in the alley like that" the blond sighed and looked at the raven as Shinra checked him, why does it have to be always him who finds  
the flea in that condition? He stared at the close lids of the informant and the long dark lashes he had, Shizuo had always notice how beautiful the raven was, the glint on his eyes when he smirk or pout those soft looking lips when he was upset. Somehow bit by bit he observed the flea that he claimed he hated but after a few months he had discovered that he harbour a feeling towards the flea, and keeping this as a secret since high school.

"Shizuo-kun you are so silent" Shinra chuckled as he placed a wet cloth on izaya's forehead and looked at the blond.

"why? Do you want me noisy? Im not like that damn flea" Shizuo scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Shizuo-kun you know, you better tell Izaya what happened back to the trip, you know im not good in lying"

"hell no! don't tell him about it! Don't you fucking dare tell him that i-"

"I know, I know that part, I won't tell him that, what I mean is when the two of you went to the woods"

"you saw us?"

"yeah I did but I just ignored it because you two looked so serious" he smiled and pulled a chair next to me and stared at Izaya. "what happened back there?"

"we got on fight… that's all, same as usual " Shizuo looked at the raven and ignored Shinra who just stood up and smiled. But Shinra knew better of course they didn't it was obvious lie that Shizuo made but he just shrugged it off because he knew he will fly to the opposite apartment building if he was going to ask more questions.

"alright".

The blond sighed as he sat on the park bench after that small reverie he had from what happened yesterday, he needed to relax and sitting on an empty park like this. And about the dream he consulted to Shinra, the doctor just gave him some pills to help him relax, but what he didn't expect is the flea having the same dream as him. This bothered him also about what shinra said, that he should tell what happened that day, it was just a normal day but the events that happened that time is important to Shizuo and then the flea just suddenly said he had forgotten about it. He was beyond range that time was it not really important for the flea to just forget about it? And only that day, so he thought maybe Izaya was just playing along with him but then this.. this thing happening to izaya, he really saw how troubled the informant look. Another sigh escaped in his lips he looked around the park and focused on the place, sitting there as if you owned the place is perfect. A small smile was formed in his lips thinking he would have a great day today and just forget what happened this morning, the dream, the voice and the stress building up. He wished this day would be peaceful but his peaceful day was completely different from the raven who lived in Shinjuku would have

-at apartment in Shinjuku

A loud crash was heard outside of Izaya Orihara's room, followed by other flying objects and stomping of feet, though no one could hear from below since his secretary was on day off. Izaya stared at his bloody hand with complete disbelief, his clothes were a bit torn and he was bathing with blood which the source he didn't know, but he knew it wasn't his own. his room looked like its been ransack, waking up in this state is completely out of his morning routine what's more terrifying he didn't recall what happened the night after he got home from shinra's place.

**This chapter is kind of short but i hope you liked it~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**so i have another chapter here! still i wanted to thank you guys for reading i hope you will continue to read this even my updates are slow~ well here yah go! **_

* * *

_**Fear**_ is an unpleasant feeling of anxiety or apprehension caused by the presence or anticipation of danger, sometimes an idea that formulates in the human mind, a thought that the brain created, some reasons are caused by other entity that drives this feeling. Fear is also an emotion which pushes humans to make uncertain decisions instantly reacting on their instincts. Fear, Fear is the last thing Izaya Orihara would like to feel, he doesn't fear death or hell but for the first time in his life Izaya _**was**_ afraid. Fear looming on this body, fear so black that he feels he could be easily devoured by it, and that fear was the fear of _**not knowing**_, not knowing anything, not knowing of what was happening to him. Izaya knew everything; Izaya knew all the things he need to know he was after all a god right? He should know everything but today it was different. He doesn't know, he had no idea what was going on, he doesn't have any idea what was happening. _**He doesn't know**_

_I don't know what happened  
I don't know how I got in my apartment  
I don't know why I had blood all over me  
I don't know why my apartment looks like this.  
I can't remember anything_

This drove the informant into a deeper bundle of questions as he slowly sat up and stared at his bloodied hands, looking around he staggered towards his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Starring back at him was his face blood was printed on his cheeks and neck, no almost all of him grimacing at the image he stared to strip his clothing and went to shower. Feeling the warm water rush on his skin he scrubbed the evidence of blood on his pale body, looking at his arm he knitted his brow together as let out a groan before punching the tiled walls of his bathroom due to frustration. Leaning against the cold tile he closed his eyes and tried to recall what happened last time.

-yesterday on an expensive looking car

After talking to Shinra Izaya went to a meeting with Shiki, he had called the other day for an emergency meeting, it was about the recent killing Ikebukuro, most of his men were the victim of the said 'Clawing Doll'.

"whoever that murdered was, it's a big disturbance in our turf , most of where the killings are taken place and police are in and out investigating" Shiki said as he leaned back on his seat. Izaya on the other hand watched the view from the window as he cocked his head to the side listening the older male as he explained. Blinking the informant turned to face his client.

"the killer attacks anyone, like the slasher but this Clawing doll is much more brutal so they say, nobody even caught a glimpse of this creature, but I will try my best to find more information about it"

"I expect the best of your work Informant, until our next meeting… oh by the way"

"hmm?"

"is there anything strange you noticed on Heiwajima Shizuo?"Shiki said as he looked out the window, now izaya raised a brow and wondered why Shiki asked about Shizuo out of the blue.

"Shizu-chan? Nope he was completely normal— wait just his usual self rampage why?"

"nothing, just making sure he will not cause more trouble" Shiki said as the car halt to stop in front of sunshine 60. The informant walked out the car and saw it dashed away with a sigh he looked at the building and started to walk towards an alley trying to think how the hell should he trace that creature, he knows it was difficult but maybe some of the cctv might get a glimpse of it. "this is tiring" he sighed an looked around the place, he was walking on some alleyway to avoid a certain someone, for the moment he doesn't wasn't to see the blonde. He thought maybe finding this killer might take his time to just forget about his dreams and that accident, walking through the alley he ran round the corner when he bumped into a running from and heard a yelp. Just taking a step back the informant managed to balance himself and looked down at the girl he just bumped into.

"are you okay?" he asked and offered a hand to held her up. The girl looked up into him and blushed before taking his hand and stood up dusting her skirt and pushed back his dark brown hair.

"im sorry" she murmured and looked at the informant who smiled at her.

"hmm it's okay, you seemed to be in rush what's wrong?"

"i.. I was hiding, someone is chasing me, my ex-boyfriend and his friends" she looked down and sighed, she was a bit startled as Izaya placed both of his hands on her shoulder in a reassuring pat

"don't worry you just have to hide here and they won't find you ne? whats your name?"  
the girl blushed even harder as he looked at izaya's crimson eyes, her instincts told her to run but she just remained there and blinked the man was scary but she can't resist him and she slowly opened his mouth to answer.

"Nadeko" she murmured and looked down. Izaya smiled and looked at the girl, hmm one of his humans are having a trust on him, izaya smiled at the thought and caressed her cheeks suddenly his eyes flicked on her neck. Starring at it, for a moment Izaya couldn't stop starring at her neck suddenly a headache came over him making him stumble back and the last thing he heard is Nadeko shaking him back to consciousness.

-in the shower

That was all what izaya remembered, sighing again he went out and dried his hair as he put on his jeans and black shirt rinsing his hair he was startled to hear a knock on the door.

"Oi! Izaya! How long are you going to sleep there! Its past lunch already! You have calls downstairs!" Namie's voice came through the other side if the door as the constant knocking continued. Izaya looked around at the mess of his room and then to the door being confused for a moment as what to do, his thoughts were matched by the irritating knocking and Namie's ranting voice.

_**so loud**_

_**So noisy**_

_**So irritating**_

_**Shut up!**_

_**Shut her up!  
**_

Izaya gripped the handle of his door open and glared daggers at his secretary "WHAT!" he practically yelled at her face. Namie's face was between surprised and irritation, he had never seen Izaya that mad, the looks in his eyes were scary.

"Shiki called almost a hundred times since this morning" she shoved the phone in his employers chest and sighed. "what's wrong with you? You look paler than the usual and .. Stressed" she said and crossed her arms.

"I do not need medical attention" he said sternly and went out his room, he'll clean it later though. Flipping the phone he looked at the number of miscalls.

"87? Seriously?" he rubbed his head and strolled down and sat on his swivel chair looking through text messages instead, While taking mental note as he scanned the messages

_tell me the details of the new killings –Shiki  
_

_Izaya don't forget to take your meds –Shinra  
_

_Izaya I already delivered the package to the address you gave me, by the way I saw you last night and you look so pale and really out of your self are you alright? -Celty _

Izaya blinked as he read celty's message, Celty saw him last night at least someone saw him last night he needs to talk to celty. Replying to celty he looked at the screen and started to type while he turned his computer on.

_[celty meet me on the park tonight]_

After replying to celty he checked the other messages.

_Iza-nii! we saw Shizuo-san at the park and showed him your picture when you were in first grade! –Mairu_

Izaya clenched his fist and tried to calm his breathing as he stared at the screen before looking through his computer and read some of the news before heading out. On the first page was another murder made by the Clawing Doll, scrolling through the page he read the contents. There was a total of five bodies four boys and a girl named…. "Nadeko Hiragashi" he murmured and saw the photo of the girl that he met last night. His eyes widen at what he found,_ its impossible, there might be an explanation about this_ he convinced himself as he suddenly stood up and grabbed a jacket as he ran out his apartment.

"wait! Izaya that's my!" Namie stopped and sighed as she plopped down on her chair "what's wrong with him?" she scoffed and looked out the window, at that time she was worried though she doesn't want to admit it.

-meanwhile the certain someone on the park

Shizuo was still in the park, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the peaceful place, listening to music that was blasting from his earphones, yes he do listens to music once in a while and he thought that today would be the perfect time for it, no disturbance, no annoying people, no stupid explanation and most of all NO FLEA. Opening his eyes he pulled the earphones and ducked it on his pocket feeling something else aside the phone he took another item which was a picture of the informant, his red big eyes stared innocently at the camera bringing his bag pack and wearing his first grade school uniform, a smile was on his lips as he walked back to his apartment, he had recalled the twins gave that to him for blackmailing purposes. Chuckling he stared at the photo and yes he do admit the flea looks so damn cute who looks like a harmless little butterfly who turned out to be a pesky and snarky parasite of a flea. With a sigh he shoved the photo back on his pocket and started to take a shortcut in some alley way. As he round the corner he was surprised as a hand was pressed against his face and slammed him back against the opposite wall creating a dent as blood dripped at the back of his head, the hand tightened its hold whoever it was it is determined to kill him without second thoughts.

Shizuo raised his fist to punch his attacker but he hit nothing but air, his other hand gripped the wrist of his attacker and pushed his hand away from his face to look at who it was. But unfortunately it was dark and the person who was in his front was wearing a black jacket down his knees and its hood was enough to cover his eyes and nose. Shizuo's attention was snapped back as he heard a swish, more like a blade flying but it was the sharp nails he saw, ducking his head he saw the concrete above him had the scratch, the other had broken loose from his death grip and he was sure that it would bruise, he jumped out as he saw the other raised his hands to claw him. That's where Shizuo realized that he was facing the Clawing Doll, he felt goose bumps as he stared at the staggering form who was watching him intently.

Shizuo backed away and started to run, really his legs just run and his instincts told him to do so and Shizuo trust his insticts more than anything. Now he felt what the flea felt being chased and all, since he was always the one who does the chasing. Shizuo's long strides were easily matched by the person behind him grasping the blond locks the hooded man tugged shizuo before throwing him in the nearest wall. Shizuo fell on the ground after leaving a dent on the wall as evidence. The blonde cursed under his breath at how strong the other was and also fast, in a flash the other was in his front and raised his hand nails sharp as a knife start to strike down at him. But before he could comprehend if it would hit him or not he heard a murmur on his ear before a blinding light came and the attack was being blocked by a unknown force.

"you… priest ive been looking for you… hehe… you are just around here."  
Shizuo flinched as he heard the other talk, he sounded familiar his voice was broken and it sounded like there was two person talking at the same time.

"what the hell do you mean!"

"ive waited for my revenge! I found you High priest!"


End file.
